Buffy and the Orb
by san2007x1
Summary: This is an oddly good dream I had about Buffy and Spike. I wrote it down as soon as I woke up. I hope you like it.


There was a ghost kid, male, who kept walking in the same direction through the walls in a loop.

Spike was curious to see where he was going all the time so he followed the ghost kid as best as possible using the doors and into a large room. The room had a large mysterious glowing white orb near the wall on the right side of the room. It was like the orb that Buffy jumped into when she died. Spike looked into the room from the doorway as Buffy and Xander came up from behind him.

The kid saw him following and asked how Spike knew where he was going.

_"What do you mean how? Your always going the same way_!" Spike yells. The kid disappears, starting the loop over again.

Ignoring the kid, the gang focuses on the mysterious orb. Past it, on the other side of the room, there was a door that was slightly open. Light shone from it, which meant that it was the sun. The gang was trying to find a way out and that door meant that it was their ticket out. To the far left of the room, a demon appeared. He looked like the one who gave Spike his soul in Season 6, and he probably is as far as I know. This demon was intimidating to the gang.

The Season 6 Demon, who I will know call S6 Demon for easier reference, had a bigger goal in mind. It would seem that he needed Spike to go into the orb. S6 Demon gave the gang an ultimatum: _If Spike goes in to the white orb, then everyone could leave safely._ Little did everyone know, the S6 Demon needed Spike to go into the orb and will force him to if he doesn't comply.

Of course, Buffy refused for Spike. Two monsters came out of nowhere and began to fight her. They looked much like the guy with fiery hands that fought Spike when he was being tested on getting back his soul, except that he had weapons. Xander, for whatever reason, went on to distract S6 Demon. What Spike did was vague. He probably didn't want to join in the fight because he didn't want his soul taken away. If S6 Demon was the one that gave it to him in the first place, then he could take it back right?

Seeing no escape, Spike ran and jumps into the orb behind Buffy's back. It was unlikely that he would live, but even if he didn't make it out alive, at least Buffy would be OK.

The orb was painful. It felt like the S6 Demon was putting his soul back into him all over again. Maybe this time his soul was leaving his body. Almost a minute has past, then the orb released him. Spike took a shuddering breath. He took a couple of hard breaths, almost like breathing was new to him. That's weird. He was in disbelief but he had to snap back to it because Buffy was worried about Xander.

_"Your OK. We'll figure out what happened later. For now, let's count our blessings and get going," _Buffy commanded. She had apparently finished off the demons when Spike was occupied. She noticed Spike's breathing but think much of it. Spike, on the other hand, was looking at his hands in disbelief. His body was warm. Could it be that he was _alive_? He didn't let Buffy know though. Maybe he thought it was temporary. Either way, he couldn't tell her. Not at a time like this, when her focus was elsewhere. She wouldn't take him seriously.

The S6 Demon had broken his promise. He never intended to let anyone go, even tho Spike jumped into the orb. S6 Demon's motives became more clearer, but not known to Buffy and the others. In order for S6 Demon's plan to work, he needed three vampires who had became human. An image of Angel comes to my mind as I watch the story unfold.

* * *

><p>(scene cut)<p>

Xander was still occupying S6 Demon. At this time, Buffy was outside the door(the safezone). She stood by the recovering Spike and then grabbed the weapons that were leftover from the other monsters in order to fight 'the S6 Demon' and come to Xander's rescue.

Spike stood in back of her. It seems he has recovered, but he really hasn't. He kept feeling the warmth of his skin too often. The 'weirdness' hasn't worn off yet and he knew Buffy was going to charge in on something dangerous. He hesitated because for some reason, he suspected that his 'vampireness' was gone. He dropped his weapons and began to panic.

"_We cant win! we'we're going to die. H-he's going to kill us, Buffy!_" Spike panics. Buffy brushes his words off as Spike being Spike and begins moving forward. She assume that he wanted Xander dead, which wasn't all that hard to believe. Spike wanted to tell Buffy how he felt 'weird' but seeing as she wasn't listening to him before, what makes her want to listen now? Spike was scared, but he knew he couldn't let Buffy go in alone. He toughened himself out, grabbed the leftover weapons, and followed in after her.

* * *

><p>They come across Xander. He was just about to get his head sliced off.<p>

"_Take care of the monster_" Buffy commands Spike as she pulls Xander to safety. Spike hesitates but leaps in and fights the monster. He didn't want the S6 Demon to attack her when she was helping Xander nor did he want to disappoint her and be another burden.

Buffy makes it far enough and looks back at Spike fighting. She found it odd to see Spike struggle so much.

"_Spike what are you doing?_" she asks in a distance. She didn't sound concerning, more like impatient that he hasn't beat the demon yet. Spike was too busy struggling to listen. At this moment, she suspected the orb must have made him weaker. A bit concerned(finally), Buffy put Xander down in a safe spot in order to go to help Spike. Before she was able to make it, Spike gets a slice wound on his chest and falls to the ground.

"_Spike, what is wrong with you!_" Buffy asks toughly, ignoring his wound because well, he's a vampire. Vampire's can't die of a normal flesh wound. Buffy felt that she should jump in and help, but she didn't. She gave Spike a chance to finish the fight, so she waited. Buffy was right. Spike had too much pride to get beaten and let it end that way. Even though he was now a mortal and in pain, he forced himself to get up. This surprised the demon so much that it was distracted enough for Spike to kill it. He fell back down soon afterwards though.

"_Spike?_" Buffy asks with concern but she didn't get an answer. Spike was unconscious... or dead? Xander was well enough to come back and join the 'fun.'

Spike was taken down too easily, so Buffy was confused. She got up close to him and had put her hand on his chest. At that moment, she realized exactly what was wrong. He had became human.

"_He's dead_," Xander said as he touched the unconscious Spike's skin. I think he also realized it too when he touched him.

Buffy knew that Spike had been acting weird, and she even noticed the breathing and the fear he had when they were about to fight the S6 demon. It was because he had became human. She teared up and blamed herself for not noticing in the first place. If she knew, she wouldn't have put him in so much danger.

"_Buffy?_" Xander said lied her head on Spikes chest and felt the warmth of his skin and a sudden, unexpected beat.

"_Whats the worry, love?_" Spike said weakly and in pain. He had woken up and apparently was alive. That meant that Xander didn't even know Spike had became human in the first place so he was only joking when he said he was dead! (All vampires are dead!)

"_Huh?_" Buffy responded. She couldn't believe it. Spike coughed and struggled to speak:

"_Whats the worry, love? My heart's still beating for you._"

Buffy smiles...

* * *

><p><strong>THEN I WAKE UP<strong>

Me: GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL! *tries to go back to sleep and for an encore*


End file.
